I,ll Be Loving You
by Dark Bloody Marry
Summary: Perkenalan Sakura dengan seseorang yang tak terduga membawanya keperjalanan hidup yang tak terduga juga,bagaimanakah sikap Sakura menghadapapinya? #Author Newbie


** Endless Love**

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto  
Pairing:SasuSaku  
Warning:OOC,Typo,Aneh,Gaje dll . .

_

Cahaya menyeruak masuk dari celah-celah sebuah kamar yang bernuansa pink .Terlihat gadis berambut permen kapas masih setia bergumul dibawah selimut tebalnya, suara alarm berbentuk babi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya pun tak dapat membuat kelopak matanya terbuka.  
Setelah puas berlama-lama,akhirnya gadis tersebut membuka matanya agak tak rela,memperlihatkan emeraldnya yang cerah.

"Ngh," lenguh gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura ini,tangannya sibuk meraba-raba kasurnya,sepertinya mencari sesuatu.  
Gotta,Sakura mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya,ya sebuah handphone Galaxy Tab keluaran terbaru yang berhasil didapatkannya setelah menangis 2 hari 2 malam.  
Tak lama setelah itu,dengan lincahnya Sakura mengetik sebuah website yang saat ini digilai manusia sekarang. Ya,facebook.  
Bangun tidur pun hp adalah mainan utama Sakura,tipikal anak pemalas.

**Facebook Home**

**You have 98 friends request**

**You have 44 new message**

**You have 78 notification**

**What,s on your mind?**

Dengan semangat Sakura menulis apa yang dipikrkannya dari tadi malam.

**Amoy Cherry Haruno**

Kapan kau kembali padaku ;-(

Suka . Komentari . 2 menit yang lalu  
Hikari Amethyst Lavender,Itachi Uchihaa dan 24 orang lainnya menyukai ini.

**Sasuke Prince Ice**

Ck,cengeng! at 09.02 am

Sakura mengernyit heran melihat komentar salah satu dari jutaan pengguna facebook, 'Bisa-bisanya dia mengataiku begitu,menyebalkan ck,' batinnya memang tidak pilih-pilih dalam hal add dan confirm ,tapi dia tidak tahu ada makhluk yang menyebalkan menjadi temannya.**  
**  
**Amoy Cherry Haruno  
**Hmm. . . at 09.06 am

**Sasuke Prince Ice  
**Jangan menangis karna lelaki at 09.06 am

Melihat komen dari orang yang baru dikenalnya itu prasangka buruknya tergantikan perasaan hangat yang menjalar dihatinya, 'Ternyata dia tidak buruk juga,'  
Dengan semangat Sakura mengetik balasannya.

**Amoy Cherry Haruno  
**Hn,arigatou at 09.07 am

**Sasuke Prince Ice  
**Hn,menggelikan at 09.08 am

Detik itu juga Sakura bersumpah tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan anak yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Sakura Haruno,17 tahun,cantik,manis dan mempesona dengan kilauan mata hijaunya yang sejuk,apa kurangnya sih 'Dia pasti menyesal berkata begitu setelah melihatku yang manis ini,' batin sakura Kepedean,meskipun ada benarnya juga.

Setelah mematikan hp dan melemparnya kekasur,  
dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan kekamar mandinya,bagaimanapun Sakura harus sekolah hari ini 'Itu kan kehendak mereka,' Sakura menutup kelopak matanya yang siap menumpahkan air mata dari sana.

Sakura memang diawasi keluarganya 24 jam,tidak belajar 1 hari maka siap-siaplah mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal nona Sakura menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan tumpahlah air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Dengan berlinang air mata Sakura masuk kekamar mandi,dan terdengarlah suara percikan-percikan air yang menandakan ada orang yang sedang menggunakannya.  
Setelah merasa badannya cukup bersih,Sakura keluar hanya dengan berbalut handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Sejenak Sakura melihat jam yang menempel didinding diatas tempat tidurnya, 'Sudah jam 11,sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap,'  
Sakura memang masuk siang hari ini,dengan cepat dia mengganti bajunya.

Bermenit-menit Sakura dikamar akhirnya ia keluar dengan balutan seragam putih ditambah rompi biru muda yang menambah kesan manis terhadap dirinya tak lupa juga handphone genggam yang baginya sudah menjadi temannya .  
Dengan menggunakan rok diatas lutut berwarna biru tua Sakura segera menuruni tangga,tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ruang makan.

"Konichiwa aniki-baka," Sapa Sakura melihat sang kaka yang berambut merah terang dan mempunyai muka bayi ini sudah lebih dulu berada diruang makan lebih dulu bersama Hikari yang notabenenya adalah adik angkat dari Sakura.

Hikari merupakan anak panti asuhan yang diangkat sakura menjadi adik sekalugus teman mainnya ini untuk menghiburnya,menurutnya Hikari ini merupakan kloning dirinya yang manis, Hikari yang berumur 13 tahun rambut panjang bercorak biru tua,bermata sebening mutiara ini disamakan dengan Sakura berambut aneh,hell langsung menduduki kursi kosong disamping Hikari,bertukar senyum sudah merupakan keharusan bagi kakak-beradik ini.

"Konichiwa juga jelek,mau pergi sekolah?" tanya baby face yang diketahui bernama Sasori ini.

"Tentu baka,memang aku pakai baju apa?" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Apa benar itu baju sekolah?" Sasori melihat-lihat baju Sakura yang menurutnya aneh karna biasanya dia melihat seragam Sakura berwarna pink,tapi sekarang kok biru, Sasori terlihat berpikir keras.

"Hei baka aku ini sudah kelas 11 tentu saja bajuku beda dari yang dulu!" Sakura sedikit membentak kakaknya yang menurutnya kelewat baka itu.

"Benar-benar baka,"kali ini Hikari ikut menyetujui kata-kata Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis,sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala sang adik seraya berkata "Kita ini memang kembar tak identik," yang hanya dibalas cengingiran oleh sang adik.

Sasori hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Setelahnya acara makan-makan mereka pun dimulai dengan tenang.  
"Aku duluan ya,"kata Sakura setelah menghabiskan susu putihnya.

'Cepat sekali,' Pikir Sasori yang belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Sakura dengan lincah segera memakai sepatunya dan berlari keluar tanpa menghiraukan orang yang memanggil-manggil namanya sedari tadi.

Dijalan Sakura hanya berjalan diam,tatapannya kini kosong,entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.  
Hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan menyadarkannya  
"FOREHEAD!" seorang gadis berambut pirang berteriak tepat dibelakangnya.

"Apa sih Ino?" Sakura menjawab kesal pada gadis yang bernama Ino itu.

"Aku ditembak Shikamaru-senpai kyaaa,senangnya!"

"Masa?buktinya?" Sakura menjawab malas.

"Coba kau lihat facebook,"

Malas-malasan Sakura mengambil galaxy tab kesayangannya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

**Facebook Home**

**You have 120 friends request**

**You have 51 new message**

**You have 23 notification**

**What,s on your mind?**

**Hikari Amethyst Lavender  
**Kenapa bisa aku punya kakak sebodoh dia#senggol **Sasori Master Doll**

Suka . Komentari . 19 Menit yang lalu  
Mr Deidara,Tobi Tobi Tobi dan 16 orang lainnya menyukai ini.

**Sasori Master Doll**

Adik durhaka . .at 11.40 am  
**Hikari Amethyst Lavender  
**Biarin wlee :p at 11.40 am

Sakura terkekeh melihat pertengkaran 2 orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya itu.

**Ino TheBeauties Flower **Berpacaran dengan **Shikamaru Rusa Liar**

Suka. Komentar. 2 Jam yang lalu  
Ino TheBeuties Flower,Shikamaru Rusa Liar dan 5 orang lainnya menyukai ini.

"Jadi pacarmu itu si pemalas itu pig?" Sakura bertanya meyakinkan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apanya yang pemalas? Dia itu keren tau," Ucap Ino berbinar-binar.

Sakura memandang bosan kepada sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi menurutnya lebay memperhatikan sahabatnya Sakura kembali melihat ke handphonenya,dan pemandangan yang ia terima membuatnya terkejut bukan main

. . .

.

** TBC**

**Semoga cerita aneh ini dapat membuat para readers manyun ahahahaha**  
**Mohon dimaklumi cerita aneh ini ya para readers,saya masih terlalu newbie jadilah hancur begini ceritanya . m-_-m **  
**Senpai-senpai yang berbaik hati mohon saya berharap senpai-senpai dapat memberi pelajaran kepada saya . .**  
**Concrit dan Flame sangat berguna untuk saya jadi para readers jangan ragu-ragu memberikan komentarnya ya**

** Akhir kata mind to Flame and Concrit?**


End file.
